


We'll carry on (in this delusion)

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love, because they won't admit their feelings to each other, westeros version of fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He has never promised to stay for her.She did understand a little, as a Queen she knows the duty he has to the wildlings as their King. But it doesn’t stop her longing for him and for what they could be all the same.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	We'll carry on (in this delusion)

**Author's Note:**

> It's very subtly mentioned towards Jon and Dany, however this is Sansa's insecurities speaking. Jon didn't feel Dany was 'magical' or anything positive. Of course, if you know me, you know I wouldn't do anything else but just a warning anyway.

When Jon’s fingers are running through her hair, their bodies cooling in the night air after an intense round of love-making, Sansa can forget a lot of things.

She can forget about how Arya never seems to visit and how worried the lack of letters always makes her. She can forget about Bran and the fact he must know about all of this. She can forget her duties and enjoy herself – something Jon is always more than eager to help with. The memory of him kissing her between her legs until she was shaking and keening brings both a smile and a blush to her face.

When he holds her like this, she can forget she is always only his second choice.

She isn’t a fierce wildling like his first love. She isn’t magical like his first queen.

He has never promised to stay for her.

She did understand a little, as a Queen she knows the duty he has to the wildlings as their King. But it doesn’t stop her longing for him and for what they could be all the same.

And even though she knew there was now a babe inside of her, something neither of them had planned for and she had thought she had been careful to avoid, she still didn’t know if it would be enough.

“You’re thinking too loud,” he mumbled, voice still deep and gravelly, the voice that had made her whimper helplessly beneath him just moments before.

“Thinking about alliances,” she whispered back.

Jon’s hand stilled at her scalp and she swore his chest stopped rising beneath her for a split second, as though he had stopped breathing.

“Have you had many proposals?” he asked eventually.

“I’m always getting proposals,” she replied with an exasperated laugh. Jon merely grunted and Sansa sighed, better to just blurt it out. “I won’t be getting anymore I imagine. I don’t think many men would raise a child that isn’t their own.”

It took a few seconds for realisation to hit Jon.

“You’re with child?” he whispered, his hand automatically sliding to her still flat stomach. Sansa nodded slowly.

“I know you have your duty and I have mine, I don’t expect anything,” she assured him. “We can just…carry on, just the same, right?”

Jon swallowed, his lips parting before he paused, thinking about something before he nodded back. “We’ll carry on just the same.”


End file.
